justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Work Work
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = Classic October 17, 2018 ( ) September 4, 2019 ( ) Extreme September 18, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / to / (Classic) |gc = Lime Green/Red/Green-Bluish (Classici Magenta (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |pictos = 106 (Classic) 246 (Extreme Version) |dura = 3:43 |nowc = WorkWork WorkWorkALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine LemaitreFile:Screenshot 2018-08-28-17-43-11.png Extreme Version Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpNLwahAZTY/?hl=it&taken-by=jonathanjenvrin |perf = Classic Alexandra Trovato (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/Boug1UClnZG/?taken-by=just.dance.fans Céline Baron (P2) Scarlett Avedikian (P3) Extreme Version Jonathan Jenvrinhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpNLwahAZTY/?hl=it&taken-by=jonathanjenvrin |title = |from = album }}Britney Spears tarafından "Work Work" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik P1 P1, boynunu kaplayan, sıcak pembe sıkı bir mahsulün üst kısmı olan bir kızdır ve alt tarafında, yırtık bir çift yırtık mavi kot pantolon giyer; Kot pantolonun üstünde, cepleri asılı olan cepleri ve sol taraftaki cebi üzerine altın zincirleri olan pembe bir bez kayış var. İç çamaşırları siyah ve sağ elindeki bilezikler. Yeşil uzun çoraplarla uzun boylu siyah topuklu botlar giyiyor. Yeşil-yeşil saçlı, bir dağınık balık kuyruğu örgüsüne bağlı ve sol omzunda dinleniyor. Başının üstünde, parlak bir altın kask giyiyor. Yanaklarının her birinde iki mavi şerit vardır. P2 P2, çim yeşili ile rutin boyunca flüoresan sarı-yeşil arasında değişen, tek parça tulum giyen bir kızdır. Tulum karmaşık bir şekilde giyilir ve karnına kadar açılır ve siyah sütyenini ve birden fazla altın kolyeyi açığa çıkarır. Takımın üzerinde bel çevresinde sıkı bir siyah bant var. Takım, ayakların üstünden birkaç inç biter. Siyah ayakkabılar, topuklu ayakkabılar ve danteller ile pembe botlar giyiyor. Sağ elinde de birkaç altın bilezik takıyor. Saçları koyu altın miğferin üstünden tüplü bir delikten geçen ve dışarıda serbestçe duran sıkı bir midilliye bağlanır. Gözlerinin üzerinde tek parça güneş gözlüğü takıyor. P3 P3, boynunu kaplayan, sıcak pembe sıkı bir mahsulün üst kısmı olan bir kızdır ve alt kısmında, ön ve arkadan boynuna tutturulmuş sürekli bir onesi olan bir çift kot şort giyer. Şortun üstünde, cepleri asılı olan cepleri ve cepleri tutan siyah askının üzerinde altın zincirler ve sağ tarafta pembe bir kayış vardır. Sağ elinde siyah bir bileklik var.Siyah orta uzunlukta saçları vardır, iki kuyruk boyuna bağlanmış ve her omzuna yaslanmış. Başının üstünde, parlak bir altın kask giyiyor. Yeşil uzun çoraplarla uzun boylu siyah topuklu botlar giyiyor. Yanaklarının her birinde iki mavi şerit vardır. Workwork coach 1.png|P1 Workwork coach 2.png|P2 Workwork coach 3.png|P3 Extreme Versiyonu Dansçı sakallı bir adam. Altın bir inşaat kaskı, beline bağlanan üst yarı koyu mavi bir tulum ve bir çift yeşil ayakkabı giyiyor. Arka Plan Klasik Rutin, P1 ve P3 klonları üzerinde çalışan bir yeraltı tüneli ile başlarken, üzerinde bir çok araç, bir merdiven ve üzerinde "Çalışma" kelimesi bulunan 2 işaret görülebilir. Kamera daha sonra yanında 2 yön işareti olan bir açık hava asansöründe bulunan antrenörler üzerine zum yapar. Rutin sırasında, bir bina üzerinde çalışan klonlar görülebilirken, iskele ve perçinler şarkının ritmiyle yanıp sönerken asansör hareket eder. İskelelerde trafik ışıkları, yön işaretleri ve ikaz ışıkları da görülebilir. Koro başlamadan önce asansör, binanın çatısında, projektörler, kum torbaları, bir çalışma masası ve bir şövalyeyle durur ve bir duvarın önünde, ritmde yok edilmeden önce rüzgâra karşı çatlar. Korolarda, klavyeler antrenörler ile dans ederken, projektörler şarkının ritmiyle yanıp sönerken, kepçeler ve klonlardan kaçınırken bir kazıcı şarkının ritmine döner. Arka plan, gün batımına dönmeden önce, bir binanın üzerinde çalışırken vinçler görülebilirken, korsanların silueti, kazma taşlarıyla pozlar yaparak parlaklaşır. Koro sonunda, arka plan, bir dizi iskele kümesine dönüşür; klonlar, balyozlarını şarkının ritmine doğru hareket ettirir ve 8 kazığı, şarkının ritmine doğru yukarı aşağı hareket eder. Köprünün önündeki vuruş düşüşünde, arka plan, ışıklı kazmalarını ve balyozlarını ritime doğru hareket ettiren klonlarla bir pano gibi görünen "Çalışma Çalışması" kelimeleriyle bir çatı katına dönüşür. Binalar ve vinçler de görülebilir. Binaların pencereleri şarkının ritmine doğru yanıp söner. Köprü sırasında, projektör "İş" kelimesinin her defasında yanıp söner ve projektörler arka planın koro arkaplanına dönüşünden önce rüzgâr atışı için yanıp söner. Extreme Versiyonu Rutin, büyük elmaslarla, merkezde biriyle siyah bir arka planla ve onu süsleyen üçgenlerle başlar. Ritmi her vuruşta vurduğunda, koyu mavi bir renk elmastan dışarı doğru yayılır ve üçgenler onu çevreleyen dört siyah inşaat belirtisi olarak ortaya çıkar. Şarkının fonlarında, tüm arka plan çivit haline gelir ve arka planın köşeleri şimdi farklı yönlerde dönen açık mavi mekaniği içerir. Pembe vinçlerin bir çemberi, pergelleri farklı yönlere hareket ederken saat yönünün tersine döndürür. Çorbalardaki ilk üç stanzun sona ermesiyle, bir önceki çemberden biraz daha karanlık olan pembe vinçlerin bir başka çemberi, ortadaki pırlantanın vuruşa doğru yanıp sönmesiyle, önceki vinç çemberini çevreler. Korolardan sonra, arka plan genişler ve koyu kırmızıya döner. LED inşaat işaretleri şimdi mor olan ve tarafları kaplayan mekaniğin yanlarını süslüyor. Her vuruş vurulduğunda sarı bir iplikçik kopyasında yinelenen çift kopyalı vinçler, arka plandaki çukurların karıştığı ayetlere tam olarak uyuyor. Kenarlar ve elmaslar şimdi hızla dönerek şarkının zamanına geçen inşaat ışıklarıyla kaplıdır. Pırlantanın köşeleri açık mavi ve bazen beyazdır. Daha sonra, elmas hareketli inşaat ışıklarının çapraz bir çizgisi ile değiştirilir. Pırlantanın arkasında ve ışıklar, vinçlerin yakın çekimleridir (ayetlerden önce açık kırmızıdır ve ayetler sırasında elmasın aynı tonu olan köşeleri vardır), bu şeyleri kaldırmak için görünür. Köprü sırasında, elmas aniden açık mavi yanıp söner, arka planı aydınlatır ve arka plan mavi renkte yanıp sönmeden önce siyah olarak sola döner. Bazıları teknik direktörün dans silüetlerini içeren daha fazla inşaat işareti, yanıp sönerken yukarı doğru zum yapıyor. İşaretlerin ardında, elmasın parçalarının yeşil şekillerinin eğrilmesi bulunmaktadır. Outro, eğilmeyecek her şeyden ve koçun dansın ritmine dans eden silüetlerinden oluşuyor. Bu sadece outro'nun ortasında meydana gelen birikimden önce gerçekleşir, burada işaretler yolun dışına doğru kaymaktadır ve elmas şekiller açık maviye dönmeden önce daha hızlı dönerler ve tekrar kozullardan sonra arka plana ulaşırlar. Şarkının sonunda, elmaslar hariç her şey genişler. Elmaslar açık kırmızı ve arka planın geri kalanı koyu kırmızı olur. Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 2 Altın Moves vardır: Altın Hareket 1: Çömelin ve elinizi yere bastırın. Altın Hareket 2: Bu rutinin son hamlesi: * P1 ve P3: Şapkalı sanki elinizi alnınıza doğru bastırın. * P2: Kollarını çapraz. Workwork gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Workwork gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Workwork gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Workwork gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Versiyonu Bu rutinde 1 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: Şapkanızın kenarını kaparken hızlıca saatin aksi yönünde diz çökün. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. Workworkalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Workworkalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *30-Minute Workout *Trios and Quartets *Girl Power! *The 2010s Were Banging * *All Songs S-Z Extreme Version *Fitness *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Resmi temiz versiyon, "Work Work" ile orijinal şarkı ismi "Work B ** ch" yerine geçilir. “B ** ch” da sansürlenir ve bazen “iş” ile değiştirilir. *Teaser görüntüleri için albüm kapağından ilham alır. *P2'nin tulumu, yeşil ekranla çarpışmamak için koyu kırmızıdır. Galeri Game Files Workwork cover generic.png|''Work Work'' Workworkalt_cover_generic.png|''Work Work'' (Extreme Version) Workwork_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Workworkalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Workwork_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Workworkalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Workwork_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Workworkalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) workwork map bkg.png| map background (Classic) workworkalt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Workwork cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) WorkWork_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Workworkalt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) WorkWorkALT_BC.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) Workwork p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Workwork p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Workwork p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Classic) Workworkalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Workwork_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Workworkalt_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) postcard_workwork001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_workwork001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_workwork002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_workwork002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_workworkalt002.png|Postcard 3 postcard_workworkalt002_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Workwork jd2019 menu.png|''Work Work'' on the menu (8th-gen) Workwork jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Workwork jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Workworkalt_jd2019_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-gen) Workworkalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Workworkalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) workwork jd2019 menu wii.png|''Work Work'' in the menu (7th-gen) workwork jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (Classic, 7th-gen) workwork jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-gen) Workworkalt_jd2019_coachmenu_xbox360.png.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 7th-gen) Workwork_jdnow_menu.png|''Work Work'' in the menu Workwork_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Workwork_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Workworkalt_jdnow_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Workworkalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Workworkalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Extreme Version) Promotional Images Workwork teaser.gif|Teaser (version 1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BmdykfIBkmi/ Workwork teaser v2.gif|Teaser (version 2)https://www.facebook.com/justdance.poland/videos/301452970432738/ Workwork twitter teaser.gif|Twitter teaser Workwork p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (Classic - P2) Workwork promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Workwork jdnow notification 1.PNG|First notification in Bang2019 finesse havana workwork jdnow notification 2.png|Second notification in Just Dance Now (along with Finesse (Remix), Havana, and Bang Bang Bang) 595F3DB4-6B16-4331-80B4-2FEA7416AF95.png|Notification in Just Dance Now (along with No Tears Left To Cry) Behind the Scenes Workwork jumpsuit bts.png|Behind the scene (Classic, P2) Workwork conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 (Classic) Workwork conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 (Classic) Workwork conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 (Classic) Workwork conceptart 4.jpg|Concept art 4 (Classic) Workwork conceptart 5.png|Concept art 5 (Classic) Workwork conceptart 6.png|Concept art 6 (Classic) Workworkalt_conceptart.jpg|Concept art (Extreme Version) Others Workwork thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Workworkalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme Version) Workwork thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Workworkalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Extreme Version) Workwork britneyspears birthday gift.jpg|Birthday gift for Britney Spears via Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1069275003936493569 20180821 082638.jpg|Alternate coach’s silhouette in the “Gamescom Song List” playlist Videos Official Music Video Britney Spears - Work B**ch Work Work (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 'Classic' Work Work - Gameplay Teaser (US) Work Work - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Extreme Version' Work Work (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Work Work (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Work Work - Just Dance 2019-0 Work Work - Just Dance Now-0 'Extreme Version' Just Dance 2019 Work Work (EXTREME) - MEGASTAR Work Work (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Extractions Work Work - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Work Work (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Work Work en:Work Work de:Work Work Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:Britney Spears Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alexandra Trovato Kategori:Scarlett Avedikian Kategori:Céline Baron